


The God and a Mere Mortal

by DoctorsWife63



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsWife63/pseuds/DoctorsWife63





	The God and a Mere Mortal

She saw what the blonde man had done, muzzled and shackled her lover like a dog, and she hated it, despised the blonde man for it.  
A sharp taste rose into her mouth and finally filling her mouth, making her want to gag, to throw up. But there was nothing in her stomach, only water, and what use was throwing up water when you were already dehydrated.  
She locked eyes with the prisoner, his green eyes studying her, and he could see the panic in your eyes.  
Why were you panicked, this was a dream, so why were you panicking?  
“No.” A voice rang in your head. “Don't you dare.” There was a rebellious nature within her now, something that made her want to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and not let go. “I know what you're thinking, don't do it.” The voice rang in your head again, and you didn't head it. This was your mind, your body, your soul, and yet it was as if you were distant from everyone of those. It was like you were reciting lines no matter what words you tried to get out.  
Her body lurched forward, running towards the prisoner, open arms, and he was wide eyed.  
The blonde brute looked to you, fear in his eyes, and also... uncertainty perhaps  
A white tunnel encased the three of you as your arms fell around the prisoner.  
You were falling, no being lifted by this white column of light, and then suddenly you were forced back on solid ground.  
You crumbled off of the prisoner and fell to the floor, lifeless.  
The brute panicked and went to lift her, and the prisoner screamed but it was stifled due to the muzzle.

Rayla woke up sweating, her skin cold and clammy. The dream she had just had was treated more like a nightmare rather than a dream.  
A few months ago, the dream started nothing more than simple fantasy, a story of the gods she had made up in her head. But eventually the dreams had turned into daydreams, and eventually things in the dream would start to happen in real life.  
It was then she realized she might be clairvoyant, but she refused to believe that the supernatural could happen.  
The clock next to her bed read five fifteen, meaning she had forty-five minutes until she had to get ready for work, but after what she had just dreamed, she didn't feel tired. Instead of going to sleep, she got out of he bed and made her way down to the kitchen where her coffee maker silently greeted her.  
She sat down with coffee in one hand, and her phone on the other. She was scrolling through social media, checking news, seeing if there was any major news. An article popped up from the science section, Change in Space Weather Baffles Scientists.  
That article was in one of your first dreams, actually the first dream you had was this exact situation, and you knew how this day was going to go, and you didn't even want to go in. Actually, since you knew what was going to happen, you dialed your work number.  
It rang twice and Terry picked up.  
“Rayla, just the person I was hoping to talk to.”  
“Look, before you say another word, I quit.”  
“Alright well, thanks for working with us, we were just about to fire you anyways, so that solves that, we'll right you down as you quit.”  
“I know, that's why I quit.” She hung up the phone, and set it down on the counter. She put her face in her hands and sighed. This was not how her future was supposed to go, not in the slightest, not even remotely, she was supposed to have this job for a long time and live nice until she chose to retire.  
Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Rayla, can we go get coffee, something happened?”  
“I'm sorry, who is this?”  
“It's Jane, listen Ray, are you feeling alright?” She sighs before she answers her friend.  
“Not really, I just quit my job.”  
“Tell you what, I'll meet you at your house and we can talk, okay?” I sigh, knowing she's already to my house.  
“You already here aren't you?”  
“yeah.” There's a knock on my door and I end the phone call and set it back down on my island counter. I open the door and am greeted by Jane, and Eric.  
“So, this is your problem, family matters?” I motion for them to come in and shut the door behind them.  
“No, have you seen the news?”  
“Which news are you referring to?”  
“The science article, duh.” Darcy says. “It's the only thing she talks about, you know.”  
“Darcy be nice.” Eric says as she sits down and grabs my cup coffee, taking a sip before cringing.  
“What,” She replies holding her arms and spilling my coffee all over the floor. “I'm always nice.” She says before looking down at what she's done. “Oh, sorry Rayla, I'll clean it up.”  
“Look,” I say, bringing Darcy a paper towel to clean up her mess. “You've got Eric and Darcy, you don't need me.”  
“That's why I came to you, I want your opinion.”  
“No,” I wave my hand to silence her, but it doesn't work.  
“You had the best mind in college, top of our class, why won't you help?”  
“That's something I did for fun.” I mumble and grab a beer out of the fridge and offer one to Eric, who gladly takes it.  
“You don't get PhD in Astrophysics for fun!”  
“Look, it's in the past, something that I haven't laid eyes on in years.” She comes over grabs the beer out of my hand and throws it in the trash.  
“All we're asking for is a second opinion, that's it. If you can't help us, or don't know what it is, then fine, we'll leave.”  
“And if I do?”  
“Then you help us, and whatever discovery we make, you'll get half.” I sigh and rub my temples.  
“Fine.” She squeals and hugs me.  
Within hours we had stacks of papers, many computers and models scattered around our living room, and I was sat at one of the computers taking notes, making calculations, trying to make sure the work they had done was right and what they had found was correct.  
“Do you think she'll prove us right?” I hear Eric ask.  
“If not, we'll be re-checking our numbers for days.”  
“But what if we're right?” He repeats his question, and it sounds like he wants to believe they're right hell knows, I want them to be right, but if they're on to what think they are, the possibility is slim to bone. He was hopeful, but also skeptical. A true scientist.  
“Then, I guess we go on and find bigger and better things.” Her voice is sad, and I can almost hear the heartbreak of having to start something new, find a new dream, or starting over on the project. I knew what that was like, and I felt for her. I empathized for her.  
“You all can use the guest bedrooms, I'm going to be well up into the night and early morning before I even get to a third of where you're at.”  
“Are you sure?” Eric asks.  
“Positive, besides I can't work with you two hovering and talking behind me. Go to bed, I'll wake you up if I find anything.” They nod, and Jane wakes up Darcy and takes her to bed, something I wish I could do. They walk down the hallway and close their doors, and I'm left by myself. I check the clock above the fireplace in front of me, and it reads twenty-three forty. Almost midnight, almost a new day.  
I take one look at the work and computer in front of me, and then suddenly there's blackness.  
Suddenly, I'm falling through a black sky and I land on the ground of what looked it be a museum, with objects on display, and a door in the back.  
“Am I cursed?” A man asks, and I'm facing his back. He had black hair that was pushed back and flipped at the ends, he was clothed in green, gold, and black leather, his skin turned back to tan.  
“No.” A man cloaked in gold and a gold eye patch steps towards the man in front of me. “Put the casket down.” His voice warbles and you can hear his age.  
“What am I?”  
I'm woken up to Jane shaking me, and I jump, startled from my dream.  
“Are you okay?” I look up to the clock once more, its now one in the morning, the start of a new day.  
“How, what?” I get up and go to the kitchen to check the time on the stove, and it was the same time. “It was not even twelve yet when I..” I trailed off, when I what? What exactly happened for me to have fallen asleep and dreamed that, that, whatever it was.  
“What are you talking about?” I turn to Jane and look at her, I could feel fear and anxiety coursing through me, and it was clear that she could see what I was feeling.  
“I sat here, I sat down,” I ran my hands through my hair. “And then I was in blackness, and then-”  
“Rayla, you're not making sense, please sit down.”  
“No, if I do, I go to sleep.” She moved me to a chair that belonged to the island, and sat beside me.  
“Obviously, this, whatever it is, is due to a lack of sleep, just go to bed and you can start this again-” I cut her off, and flew from my chair to the fridge, searching for the monsters I contained within. I always had some at the ready, just in case of long work nights. I grabbed done, and opened it, hearing the click of the top open and then began to drink it.  
“You don't understand, I've been having these dreams. These visions for months, never going in the right order, but always the same people.”  
“So what, they're dreams. That's all they ever will be.” She interrupts me and only makes me angrier.  
“No, they started coming true, and I know what happens next.” She makes her way towards but I move fast as to not get forced to sit down again.  
“So, what happens?” I point at her.  
“Your research, it's all right, every last number, and last theory!” I shake my finger. “It's all right!”  
“What?”  
“Remember when we learned about the Einstein-Rosen Bridge?” Her eyes light up.  
"It was basically a wormhole that opened just beneath the ozone layer. They theorized that wormholes could lead to Another dimension or world just like a_"  
"Like a bridge, yes."  
"Wait, so you're telling me, all these weird weather anomalies, the weird readings from space, our work, it all leads to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Theory?" I nod my head, and her eyes get big.  
"But that's not possible, no one's ever been able to-" Just then the machines start going off and Erik and Darcy come running out of the room. She looks to me, and i smile.  
"Darcy, Eric, grab the equipment and start loading it down in the van," She tosses Eric the keys, and they grab as much equipment as they could before heading out the door. "I'll be down there with you in a few minutes." They leave and she looks at me.  
"Oh, no, i know that look."  
"And you, are coming with us, we could use a pair of new eyes."  
The van was loaded and I had been placed in the passenger seat as Jane and Eric got the equipment ready.  
We ended up in the middle of the desert with Jane and Eric standing up looking out through the top of the van, and Darcy and I sat down in the front seat, the radio off due to nothing being on except for a channel about vegetation.  
"So, why did you quit doing what you loved?" She asked me.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Astrophysics," she states. "Jane always told us about how she wished you would join us, how you were top of the class." I look down the glass of champagne in my hand, more kuke cup seeing as it was a red plastic one.  
"Oh."  
"Hey, Jane?" Darcy says and I glowing clouds out in front of sum  
"Something must be off with the equipment…" I hear Jane mumble.  
"It's not your equipment" Darcy panics, and the next thing I knew, Jane had convinced Darcy to drive towards the glowing clouds of doom.  
"Keep your credits, I'll intern at Burger King." She pulls away from the cloud but Jane yanks the steering wheel and drives us into the clouds.  
There's a black figure of a man that hits us, and Darcy stopped the van. We sit there for a few moments before piling out of the van and checking on the man.  
"Darcy, get the first aid it." Jane orders.  
I saw him, and instantly he knew he was from my dream. The god of thunder, lightning, and storms. The name Thor flew through my brain.  
I grabbed Daddy's arm, she looked at me scarred.  
"Don't, grab the taser, he'll be fine."  
"Dilated, his eyes have dilated."  
I'm not sure how long its been, but suddenly he's standing, and Jane and Eric are arguing about what to do.  
"Look at him, he's fine." I hear her say.  
My attention is turned back to Thor and I catch the last bit of what he's saying.  
"…Open the bridge!"  
"You're Thor aren't you?" He stops his rant to look to me.  
"You!" He yells. "What world is this?" They cower, and I approach him.  
"Your father is Odin, your brother Loki."  
"How do you know this information?"  
"It's alright," Eric begins and tries fo calm him down, but so far nothing works.  
"What realm is this?" He basically screams.  
"Uh… New Mexico." I see her pull the taser out.  
"You dare threaten Thor with so puny a-" The electric plugs are released and latch onto him, sending more than enough electricity through his body causing him to pass out. Everyone except me turns to look at her.  
"What, he was creeping me out?!?"  
We arrive at hospital, where Jane and the three of them are. Hecking in Thor.  
"What's his name?"  
Thor." I reply before another could speak up. I watch him be set on a gurney and taken away  
"Must have been quite the spat."  
"Odinson is his last name." I hear her painfully type his last name.  
"How do you know that?" Darcy asks.  
"You go do what you need to I'll stay here and make sure he gets out safely." The three of them walk out of the hospital leaving him for me to take care of.  
"I'm just gonna be over here, let me know if something happens to him, yeah?" She nods and i go sit in the chair.  
Sitting in that chair was a big mistake, as soon as i sat down my eyes closed and i was transported back to the dream world.

"I should have known you were there, i felt your presence this whole entire time, you know?" I keep quiet, praying that he's not talking to me. "You're the only one besides me who is in this room, i suggest you speak, before I take that ability away."  
*You don't scare me." I reply, and it's the first time in all these dreams that my body obeys me, my mouth obeys me.  
"As well I should."  
"Why should i fear a teenager who is doing nothing more than throwing a tantrum?" He turns to face me, his face handsome, his eyes piercing green, and his hair raven black. He towers over me and I'm left defenseless, open, vulnerable. I now feel threatened, now feel afraid.  
"Ah," there's a mischievous glint in his eye and i know he can sense my emotions. "There it is, the fear. Now be a good Asgardian, and kneel before me."  
“I am no, Asgardian, and I will most certainly not kneel to you. You are not my king." He sticks his pointer finger under my chin and force my eyes to meet his.  
"Then that means you're human, and seeing as I'm a god, you will kneel before be."  
“There's only one God, and you look nothing like him." He chuckles and removes his finger from under my chin.  
"You mortals think you know everything, when u reality you know next to nothing." He waves his hand at me as to pass me off, as if i was nothing more than a piece of dirt.  
"I'll have you know, I'm smarter than most humans."  
"True as that may be, you are still human, and well, face it, you aren't the smartest beings in the universe." I'm furious how dare he,compare me to nothing more than a speck of dirt, nothing more than a stupid human."  
I glare at him, fire coursing through me.  
“As fun as it would be to see you angry I'm afraid you're needed." He turns and grins evilly. "Wakey, wakey."

I jump when a nurse stirs me from my sleep.  
"Ma'am, we would like to inform you that he's gone." My mind is confused, lost in the haze of what had just happened.  
"Who?"  
"The man you brought in."  
"What about him?" I can see her struggle to help me remember, and all I can do is try my best.  
"He's run away." Red lights go off in my head, and I struggle to grab my leather jacket and get up. I run outside to look for Thor, knowing that i could have easily lost him in this town, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small enough to cover all the parts in one day.  
Jane is coming up the street with her van, and i wave to her, she pulls over and lets me in.  
"We need to go find Thor."  
"What?!?"  
"Look, i fell asleep, they just woke me up and told me he's gone."  
"Do you seriously want to find him if he broke out of restraints?" Eric asks.  
"I mean, Yeah, he is little crazy." Darcy agrees, preparing mace and taser.  
"He's Jane's most important piece of evidence, and i have some questions i need to ask him. So, no, we don't want too, we need to." I sigh angrily, knowing that most of us in this car were stubborn pig-heads, and that unless you proved there were facts, you were going nowhere with arguing.  
"Alright, then let's go find him." Jane agrees with me, and as soon as she starts to back up she hits Thor once again with her car.  
We all get out to help Thor to his feet.  
"I'm so sorry," she apologizes. "I'm not doing this on purpose i swear."  
"Blue sky... one sun... This is Earth, isn't it?" Thor asks to no one in particular.  
"I think you may have hit him with the car one time too many. " Darcy remarks.  
"Come on," Jane says to Thor, let's get you some clothes." I tell Darcy to take front, so i can have some personal time with Thor.  
"Thor, your brother," I begin, and he smiles.  
"Yes, Loki. He is a great brother."  
"His powers, to what extent do they go to?"  
"Why ask such things?" I sigh and lean back in my chair in the back if the van.  
"I started having these dreams, well visions I guess since they're coming true, and you, your brother, and your father always are in them. "  
"So, you're a seer, a clairvoyant, nothing unusual."  
"Except that when I fell asleep waiting for you, i talked to Loki, Loki knew I was there, he's the one that started,the conversation."  
"It isn't normal for the realm between dreams to mix,it's known to happen from time to time." I bury my face in my hands.  
"But I was there, on Asgard, it was real, please, if you know anything more…"  
"I do not, I was never one for enchantments and those sorts." He puts a hand on my shoulder, and i look up into his blue eyes.  
"Then what do I do, I cannot sleep, I only wake up tired?" For some reason i cry, silent tears, but the tears are still there nonetheless.  
"When you sleep next, if Loki knows you're there ask him to take you to our mother, she will be able to help you more than I." I nod and relax in my chair, a little bit more comforted.  
"Loki doesn't mean it you know?"  
"Mean what?" He asks, and his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"What's to come." He's confused, as well as I, but what I was saying, wasn't from me, it very well could have been from Loki himself, or it was just me trying to make things better.  
"And what is that?" I give him a sad smile.  
"I have no clue."


End file.
